Following Death
by Anyanka of the Ocean
Summary: PotCBtVS crossover. This is a drabble, guys. This fic features Death (not literally), blasts from the past, and our favorite Slayer. (at least mine!)


A/n- hey guys, its me again  
  
If u didn't read the summary fer some.weird...reason, this is A DRABBLE, a long drabble mind ye, but all the same a DRABBLE. I have no intention wat- so-ever of continuing this, now u have been warned so NO COMPLAINING!!!  
  
Reviews: I luv getting reviews so Plzz take the time ta at least write a couple of words of wat cha think No flames Plzz, iv gotten a few before and they pissed me off (I think u know who u r) and the person didn't even have the guts to sign in, was just anonymous  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PotC or BtVS, although I would just simply LUV if I would get em fer my BD...:p The rest is mine and mine alone tho  
  
Spoilers: none, at least I don't think so, scratch that, might b a few from the movie  
  
Rating: PG, I guess. doesn't have anything bad in it  
  
Now, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Captain Jack Sparrows felt the helm underneath his rough, callused hands. He drew in a deep breath of the fresh salty air that his lungs had grown used to and still greedily gulped down.  
  
The Black Pearl was finally his. This ship meant freedom to Jack. The pirate was used to being thrown in jail for murder, and things of the like, and it never failed to amaze him the vast feeling of contentment that he felt every time he simply set eyes on the ship that was more home-like to him than any place on shore ever would be.  
  
Along with the gentle break of waves against the wooden planks and shouts filled with orders directed at each other (mainly Will), the exasperated sighs of Ana Maria were audible.  
  
Jack grinned his drunken/crazy smirk, and looked around to see the female pirate waving her arms at Elizabeth.  
  
The gentle breeze carried several of her words to his ears, and he could catch a few words here and there.  
  
"How...times..do I.tell..starboard.on..LEFT..not..," Will's soon-to-be-wife was looking properly sheepish, if somewhat ashamed.  
  
"She thinks that since she will soon have a," a voice behind Jack hesitated there, still not used to the word he had once considered to describe something foul and dirty, "pirate for a husband, she has to know what I will be doing day after day so she won't worry herself sick when she cannot be there by my side." Will Turner had come up behind Jack while he had been deep in thought, thoroughly startling the branded man, although his pride would never let him admit it.  
  
"Aye, well, mate, that's 'derstandable, considering that the whelp feels guilty 'bout what 'appened ta you and all that," Jack responded, taking his eyes off of the sea, his first love, to give Will his well-known stare.  
  
"I tried to convince Elizabeth otherwise, but she's very stuck on the idea that if she had never taken the medallion she found with me this all would never had happened."  
  
"She's right."  
  
Will glance at Jack with his brow raised, confusion clearly written in his eyes.  
  
"But look at it this way, mate, if she 'adn't stolen the piece of cursed gold, gold all the same, mind ya, but still, cursed gold, she would probably be off and married ta that wanker. Mind you, I wouldn't 'ave minded all that free rum.." Sparrows said thoughtfully.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, "Honestly Jack, do you really believe that you, of all people, would have been invited to the wedding in the first place?"  
  
"Well, ya can never know, but well, no. I guess not. 'Sides, if YOU had been invited ye would proly have sat and scowled the whole damn time." Jack turned thoughtful, "But then again, maybe that would 'ave been the perfect time ta get ye drunk!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Captain!" The shout passed through the air, coming to a stopping point in its designated place: Captain Jack Sparrows's sleeping quarters. Along with Jack, Will and Elizabeth were inside. Elizabeth was quietly sitting, knitting, all the while looking around the cabin and making tutting noises with her tongue. Jack supposed this was because of what it looked like inside, an un-made cot, clothes strewn everywhere, and dirt so heavy it looked like it belonged there. Which of course to Jack, it probably did.  
  
"I'm busy, ye idiot!" Jack yelled back threw clenched teeth. He stalked over to the door and slammed it shut.  
  
The captain and Will were discussing where they should be going next, and, as always, they're opinions were clashing and tempers were running high.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if we simply cut across here, and traveled to Winnepago? That way Elizabeth and I can," his cheeks reddened, "well, can get married." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
Although she would have rather had a nice wedding at her home-town, she knew that society would frown upon their marriage and had decided she could sacrifice her dream wedding in order to be with William. It would be nice, she supposed, to have a nice, small wedding with the crew that had helped rescue her in a quaint chapel in a sea side town.  
  
"Aye, well, as much as I know ye two can't wait ta be properly married so ye've got a reason ta keep you're 'ands all over each other, that certain place ye want ta go, Will, is entirely out of the question," Jack said firmly.  
  
"And why exactly, pray tell, would that be, Jack?" Will asked, his arms crossed and his eyebrows once again raised.  
  
"'cause," Jack responded, looking at Will as if he were a small child that needed explaining with every little detail, "It's not a pirate town."  
  
"Oh, for the love of pete," Elizabeth had now joined in, "Jack, it wouldn't kill you.,"  
  
"Isn't that a shame," Will said softly, although they could all hear him. Jack was about to retaliate but Elizabeth intervened smoothly.  
  
"As I was saying, it wouldn't kill you, Jack, to sacrifice a few days in order to stop by the Winnepago town so that Will and I can be married. Besides, it would do you some good to be among civilized people, God hopes that they would rub off on you."  
  
"Hey! I am a CAPTAIN. Me kind aren't supposed to be proper and all the things of the like. I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Jack had now crossed his own arms and was glaring at Elizabeth.  
  
"Fine have it your way, Jack, but keep in mind, I'm only trying to help." She said.  
  
"I don't need it," the captain said stubbornly. Will snorted.  
  
Trying to stop another argument, Elizabeth gestured William out of the cabin, claiming she was tired.  
  
"Bet ye won't be so tired when ye both get in the privacy of ye own room," Jack said. Will glared.  
  
There is one good thing that has come out of this, Jack thought, at least now we can skip going ta that blasted Winnepago. He'll be too busy ta notice a damn thing!  
  
And with that, Captain Jack Sparrows swept out of the room, replacing his beloved hat on his head, ready to sail to his next conquest. He had no idea that he should have listened to the young William Turner.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning they were on the route to a mysterious island, which Jack had heard rumors about since he was a lad, innocent (more innocent than he was now, anyways) and gullible. Jack had conveniently forgotten to mention to Will and Elizabeth that it was also rumored to be guarded, by a warrior more powerful than could ever be imagined. Along with this chosen fighter, were seven other men. Men known of great deeds, great in bravery, and skilled in the ways of war. Every thirteen years, new protectors were chosen, by whom, no one knew. All they knew was this: the ones that protected the island protected something so great, so powerful, if it ever was to be in the wrong hands, the effects could be disastrous to mankind.  
  
And of course, since Jack was the man he was, there was no surprise when his crew heard of where they were going. Will and Elizabeth were strangely absent as Jack announced the news. Most of the crew welcomed the idea of a new goose chase, especially if it involved gold, but Mr. Gibbs was a very superstitious man who wanted nothing to do with the whole ordeal. But the fact remained that Jack was his captain, the Black Pearl was his home, and the day he fled from either, would be the day hell froze over.  
  
The legend also told of the ones chosen to go to the island. They were- and had been- chosen out of different worlds, different time periods, and some of them were not entirely human. But once they were on the island, they were given immortality, and if they were to abandon their post, they would be stricken dead the exact moment of midnight that very same day. The only way to escape from their fate, was to disagree before they went to the island, because once they set foot there, it would be their home for the next thirteen years.  
  
Of course, as most everyone supposed, these stories probably were just that, stories. But there were always the special ones, like Jack, that would put all their faith in absolutely nothing.  
  
Of course, these stories had been told by a man in a tavern, where brawls and whores were plentiful. Mr. Gibbs had been there when the legend had begun, when he was but a young lad too, not a day older than sixteen.  
  
He remembered the man quite clearly, it was hard to forget. He had been a short man, he definitely wasn't a pirate, but didn't seem to be of a higher society class. He was just..there. Nothing more, nothing less. Some joked about how he had seemed to appear out of thin air. He had black curly hair, cut close to his head, which was unusual during that particular time. The thing that the older man remembered most vividly though was this dress attire. It didn't match and was absolutely horrid. The man's name had been Whistler. Right after the strange man had finished his twelfth mug of rum and his story, an older man, around the age of sixty, had stormed in and grabbed Whistler by the collar and hauled him outside. All the while he was shouting about this was the last straw, the young man had shot off his mouth one too many times and he was going to pay for it.  
  
Mr. Gibbs sighed, the past was the past and he would do well just to forget it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning Jack was up and ready at the crack of dawn, and the Black Pearl was soon on its way to the island, Morte Island. Since morte in Italian meant Death, everyone assumed that many a pirate and come to the island, and failed.  
  
As Will and Elizabeth stumbled from their room, Jack called out, "Tired, now, are ye? I guess ye two were busy last night." This only brought back Will's mood from the day before, and it didn't help any when he noticed their surroundings.  
  
"Jack!" William roared. Elizabeth groaned, this was going to be a very bad day indeed.  
  
The row that followed between Jack and Will was probably the worst yet. Will was furious because Jack wouldn't stop in Winnepago, and the reason for that wasn't just because Will had wanted Elizabeth and himself to be married there.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was maintaining that he was NOT going to spend time among people who did nothing but talk trash about his kind (and Will's too, Jack reminded him) and throw parties where they discussed things such as how the wine tasted and the disgraceful rumors going around about the host's daughter.  
  
Finally, Mr. Gibbs and several others were forced to carry them away from each other before blood was spilt.  
  
Jack was sent to steer ,and Will was sent to his cabin to talk off his anger with Elizabeth. After the ranting had gone on for about half an hour, Elizabeth asked, "Will, darling, please tell me what the real reason is that you wanted to go to Winnepago."  
  
Will sat down heavily next to Elizabeth with his head in his hands, " My father was born there."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Unfortunately, Will refused to allow Elizabeth to tell Jack the real reason why he was so set on sailing to Winnepago. Besides, Will reasoned, there was no way they could turn around now, they were well on their way to Morte Island. Will and Elizabeth also had the rest of their lives to travel there. William was just sorely disappointed the time couldn't be then and there.  
  
Jack and Will were on pins and needles whenever they were around each other. Eventually, Ana Marie was so disgusted by the whole charade she burst out four days later why couldn't they just fight it out with their fists like all the other men seemed to be doing!  
  
Eventually, the two men saw how stupid the whole deal was, and called a truce. But Will still wouldn't tell Jack what he had told Elizabeth.  
  
Another four days later, one of the crew by the name of Logan shouted out, "Land Ahoy!" Morte Island had been spotted.  
  
Jack was beside himself with ecstasy, and although Will tried his best not to be, he to was excited at the prospect of what they might find.  
  
By the time that had anchored the Black Pearl, it was too dark to journey to shore. So that night, the planned what they would do.  
  
Little did they know, they weren't the only ones who were planning.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, on the island, a man burst into a cave. Erosion and weathering had made the cave hundreds of years before, and it was put to use.  
  
"Buffy!" A black man shouted out, he was tall, with muscle rippling across his arms, in his hands was a torch, which lit the rock walls, casting dancing shadows all around and above. He was bald, his features strong, and handsome.  
  
A figure immerged from his left, and came into the light. She was short, but her penetrating glare more than made up for it.  
  
"Hunter, how many times have to tell you, this is not the night I want to be bothered!" Her voice was sharp, more so than she had intended. She immediately softened, and she stepped full into the light. She had long hair, down to the middle of her back, and it was wavy, cascading in falls. Her eyes were green, with flicks of blue, reminding every sailor who met her of the shallow waters on the shores of a few select islands. Right now, they were dark, wild, and hardened.  
  
Everyone who lived on Morte Island knew why. Only one person knew Buffy's full story, and that was the only other female on the island. Her name was Kendra. Tall, dark, and Jamaican, she and Buffy had known each other before they had come to the island. How, no one knew. Buffy always spent one day of the year alone, even from Kendra, because this was the day that marked seven years since all of them had been brought to the island.  
  
Hunter looked sheepish, but before he could continue Buffy stopped him, "I'm sorry, Hunter, it's just that this day is the one day where I actually have time to think about my past, remember things. It's just made me edgy. What is it?"  
  
The black man looked solemnly at his leader, "A ship has been sighted."  
  
"What!?"  
  
The rest of the five remaining members outside cringed. Hunter had been the unlucky one that was chosen to tell Buffy what they had spotted. Kendra was faced to the sea, watching the faint outline of the ship. It had stopped moving as dusk approached, and it had apparently anchored for the night.  
  
"Me 'spider sense' (as Buffy calls it) is tingling off the.." Kendra began, but the sentence was finished for her, "Wall?" suggested Buffy.  
  
Kendra turned to give a small smile to her blood sister, "Yes, that would be it." Over the past seven years, several of Buffy's slang sayings had rubbed off on her fellow friends.  
  
Everyone else turned to start at Buffy, willing her to give them instruction. Buffy noticed this and grinned a little, tired smile.  
  
"It doesn't look like we're in for much action tonight, guys, but that doesn't mean we're going to let up on watch duty. I want everyone of you at the points set up, rotate every hour, on the dot. You know the drill." Buffy said all this as though it had been recited, and it had.  
  
"What about what you had planned? You know, what you do every year on this day," a demon named Clem asked. Clem was a sweet guy, with tannish- green flabby skin, floppy ears, a grin, and a kind word for everyone. Although Clem rarely joined in on the fighting, he was usually the strategic one with a plan.  
  
Buffy smirked, "Don't worry about it, Clem, besides, I've been itching for a good fight for a while." And with a loud war cry led by the blond Slayer, they all headed down to the sandy shore to their watch spots.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early, and while one group got all the sleep they needed, the ones on the island had stood watch all night. Both groups were used to not having hardly any sleep, but while the pirates detested it, the chosen ones could easily go three days without even dozing.  
  
As the rays of sunlight reached the lapping tide, the watchers crept into the safety and shelter of the trees. About and hour after sunrise, they all met at the tree line, out of sight from prying eyes.  
  
"What's the plan, Buff?" A man named Blade asked.  
  
"Okay, they'll probably wait another hour or so before they come to shore, but they will come soon because they will want as much time as possible to search for what they think is here," she said.  
  
"And what exactly do they think we have?" a low, deep voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, what exactly does the legend say is here?" a teenager name Conner asked.  
  
Buffy smirked, turning to the younger teenager boy, "Who knows, there's rumors going around everywhere about every god damn thing you could possibly imagine." Most everyone snorted in response; they knew firsthand what she was talking about.  
  
"Okay, they will probably figure its hidden in the middle of the island, so they will cut their way across, hopefully missing our look-out stands, but if they do see them, well, then they see them. It'll just put them on their guard, so be extra careful when we get settled. We'll have five of you guys stationed around this area; follow them when they pass you. We will get then surrounded, and boom, when I give the signal, we got 'em."  
  
Everyone grinned, they had chased away pirates before, and they had always had the times of their lives. It made coming to Morte Island worth it all just to see the looks of terror on their faces. And the best part was that they were usually so scared they left a majority of their supplies on the shore. Including rum.  
  
All the sudden, everyone's attention was drawn to the ocean as shouts were painfully audible.  
  
"They obviously weren't gonna arrive with stealth," Kendra said disapprovingly. Buffy grinned.  
  
"Okay, guys, let's rock and roll!"  
  
The five men all disappeared into the undergrowth, and when Buffy was satisfied they were carefully hidden, she and Kendra picked their way to the cave where darkness and shadow would hide them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the same time, a voice also rang out, "righty, mates, lets do this!" Captain Jack Sparrows hollered, excitement clearly evident in his voice.  
  
Logan scowled as he watched them row to shore, he had been the short straw, and had been forced to stay behind on the ship. If only he were on that boat..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As the boats touched the sandy bottom, several men jumped out to drag them completely on dry land. Jack jumped out, closely followed by his crew, including a suspicious Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"I don't like this place, reeks of danger." Mr. Gibbs said with certainty.  
  
"And that, my old friend, is what makes it 'citing," Jack said, smirking, his hand at his waist where his gun was kept.  
  
On the tree-line, the five hidden warriors watched and waited as their prey grew closer. As Jack came to the divide between sand and bark, he drew his gun and took his free hand to swipe spider webs and loose branches out of his way. The pirates followed, apprehensively glancing left and right.  
  
About a good ten minutes later, they came to a fork. Jack stopped, sniffing the air. He took the left.  
  
"How did he know which fork to choose?" a young man asked.  
  
Hearing him, Jack answered, "When in doubt, lad, always follow your nose."  
  
Behind them and out of sight, three men, including Connor, smirked at this, "Ain't that the truth," and in return received an elbow in the ribs, quieting him quickly.  
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone was dripping with sweat, and few weren't on the edge of starting to complain. It was hot, muggy, and pure torture for all of them wearing pants.  
  
In the lead, Jack came to where his fate would be decided, the cave opening.  
  
"We're here," he whispered, so quietly that only Ana Maria could hear him, but that didn't matter as she told the same thing to Mr. Gibbs, and the two words quickly spread throughout the group.  
  
As Connor heard them muttering, he grinned. This was going to be fun.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jack stepped cautiously into the cave, with a lit torch at his side, his dark brown eyes sweeping the walls, not noticing the five men behind him that had crept up.  
  
In the shadows of crevices hidden every several feet, Buffy and Kendra stood at opposite corners, waiting for the exact right moment.  
  
Okay everyone, on the count of one I want weapons drawn, on the count of two I want everyone to pick a couple of them to take down, Kendra and myself will take care of the rest, and finally on the count of three, the fun will begin. Telepathic powers had definitely come in handy over the years; Buffy had picked the skill up and taught it to the others. All of the men, especially Conner, hated it whenever she did this, because he always felt like Buffy was prying into the layers of his brain and piecing together what he was all about. It was a very creepy feeling, and Buffy knew he hated it. This was the cause of a smirk. Having a vampire as a father had its uses, he could make out in the dark light a smirk crossing the Slayer's lips.  
  
Echoes of 'okay' and 'I'll be ready' and 'let's kick some ass!' herded into Buffy's mind, penetrating her concentration, but hey, there was always kinks to be smoothed out.  
  
"One," Buffy said, drawing her sword slowly and stealthily out, along with a dagger in her boot. A gun was on her belt that hung at her hip. Closing her eyes and reaching out, she could faintly hear the sliding of metal and cloth rustling.  
  
"Two," Buffy looked at the leader and grinned, that one belonged to her. He was ruggedly handsome, and she could tell he was like her: in thinking that living on the edge was what made life exciting. She waited a few more seconds, and said the word everyone was waiting for.  
  
"Three."  
  
And that was when all hell broke loose. The seven warriors jumped out of their hiding places and barely allowed the pirates time to recover from their shock. The seven could have easily taken over the party within minutes, but they had been without a good fight for far too long.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrows stood stunned for a moment, as if pondering who the hell would dare even consider coming against him, let along actually doing it.  
  
But before he could fully organize his thoughts, Buffy stepped out of the shadows, her sword drawn, and her dagger back in her boot. She had drawn a cloak over her head, covering everything that might hint at her being a woman.  
  
Jack was shocked, this was obviously the leader of the attack, and it was just astonishing. The person was so small; several inches shorter then Jack himself. What happened next caused Jack to go from shock to disbelief. This person had his sword drawn and held it up to fight.  
  
Jack smirked; yes this was going to be fun. He held his sword out too, drawing it across the edge of the other sword, it was magnificently made, a beauty even for Jack to see. The captain made the first strike and from then on it was a dance, but not once did the hood of the cloak ever fall.  
  
As the two fought, Will paused to see where Jack was, and was astonished to see who his opponent was. But no more thinking time was allowed as once again he threw himself into the fight, one thing on his mind: getting Elizabeth to a safe place where she would be safe from blades.  
  
As most everyone was caught and bound, the dance continued. Jack spun and brought down a hard blow to his opponent's shoulder, but the man blocked it with strength that was felt all around. Jack barely had time to think, the other was moving so fast, and Jack's brain just shut down. He let his instincts take over, and he had never felt so alive.  
  
The swords clashed and rang, neither showing signs of tiring. Then a single word was spoken that seemed to stop time, "Ready." It was spoken by Conner, and he smirked, knowing what was coming next.  
  
What happened next was nothing but a blur to Jack, the man stopped back, dropped his sword, and next thing Jack knew he was lying with his back against the cave wall with a foot firmly held on his chest, stopping any movement.  
  
The cloaked figure looked around, seeing that everyone was tied and bound with no means of escape.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Jack asked.  
  
"If it's murder you are planning to do, then you can just," Will began, but he was cut off by the voice behind the hood.  
  
"Relax, lad, murder is the last thing on my mind," and the hood was thrown off.  
  
Everyone gasped in shame and horror. It was a woman. And she was smirking, daring anyone to make a single comment.  
  
He could tell just by looking at this petite woman that she had seen far too much for a person her age. She had lived through hell, and survived. Her eyes showed him a mirror of his own. Jack feared what he saw.  
  
"I take it you are Captain Jack Sparrows." Buffy said, it wasn't a question. It was a statement. Jack couldn't help but notice she was incredibly attractive, she had the aura of a person who knew what she wanted and nothing was going to stand in her way. It was a turn-on for the pirate, who was a bit of a womanizer.  
  
Jack could only stare. The smirk grew wider.  
  
"Aye, well, then, I'm Buffy Summers, and I think we're going to have a lot of fun together."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/n- I didn't feel like doing the research on the islands and places of back then, so im not gonna bother, Winnepago and all the other places r just things iv made up off of the top of my head and proly aren't even real with my luck If ya don't like it, so sue me  
  
o, 1 thing, how was my accent with jack and the crew??  
  
Fer those of u who r reading my other LotR/BtVS crossover Past, Present, Future, I don't have an excuse fer y I haven't updated in a few months, iv mainly just been lazy and sitting on my arse, but I don't have an excuse fer doin that, apart from its summer!!!!  
  
School has started so I honestly have no idea when I will get around to finishing the next chapters  
  
Thanx!!  
  
And remember, as always reviews r appreciated!! 


End file.
